


The Boy With No Friends

by lashtonspenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Harry and Louis are 17, Louis is the popular badboy and Harry is a nobody obsessed with Louis, what happens when they get paired up in science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With No Friends

"Louis Tomlinson?" Niall asked, while Harry was obviously in a daydream, Harry nodded, "I can't help it, he's just perfect, and he doesn't even know I exist," Harry said, looking down. "He's a rebel and a badboy" Liam said dismissively, "well perfect to me" Harry added. The school bell rang, "What's our next lesson?" Harry asked Liam, "Science" he replied. As he walked in he saw Louis walking across the hallway, it was like his whole world had stopped and only Louis was there. He smiled at Harry and walked past into class, taking a seat at the back of the classroom. Harry sat in the middle gazing at the whiteboard but thinking of Louis. Louis rolled his sleeves up, "Welcome Class" Mrs Rowing chanted. "I've got you paired up for your science project", she said pinning up the piece of paper. Everyone rushed over there, Harry didn't. He just sat their, Louis walked past him, he opened his mouth, he's gonna speak to me Harry thought, he's right next to me it kept going round in his head. "Looks like i'm with you Harry" Louis said, "I'm Louis" He said, like Harry didn't know. "I'm... "Harry" Louis interrupted. How the heck did he know my name thought Harry, did he care. Not really. "Come round mine tonight at 6" Louis said, "there's a party and as we're gonna be lab partners, may aswell get to know you," Harry's heart was beating fast, Louis smiled, "so..?" "Sure" Replied Harry. "Great" Louis said, "See you then" he said hitting his shoulder as he returned to his seat, The lesson's dragged, Harry couldn't wait to go round Louis' the boy he's obsessed with. As the final bell rang Harry got on his bus, Time just took forever, He was constantly checking the time, when he got off the bus, he went for a shower, put on some aftershave and chucked on some jeans and a t-shirt, he brushed his hair and put his phone in his pocket and drove to Louis'. "Hey" Louis said, Giving Harry a firm handshake, "Welcome" There was loads of people there, loud music and the lights were off, girls in short skirts dancing and boys behind them. "Wanna Play a game?" Suggested Stan, He got out some match sticks, whoever chose the 2 short straws would have to go in the closet for 7 minutes and do whatever they liked. First it was Jade and Stan, Off they went and obviously ........... you know. You could hear it, everyone cheered as they came out. The 2nd time it was Perrie and Zayn, everyone cheered again, but it didn't go too far this time, they just kissed. This time it was Harry, he looked around to see who else had the short straw, to his amazement it was Louis, Louis laughed and the boys screwed their faces up in pure pity for the boys, They walked into the closet, they could hear the music,

"I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby" Louis mouthed, his lips near Harry's cheek.  
Louis looked into Harry's eyes. "I know loads about you" he whispered  
"How?" Harry replied in shock, I sorta, can find out stuff, and I really like you" He said smiling, He put his hands around Harry's waist and slowly leaned in for a kiss, Harry kissed him back gently, Louis gently traced his hands over Harry's body, "I fancy you like mad" he whispered. "Really?" Harry asked, "Yeah" Louis replied. He kissed him gently on the cheek and grabbed hold of his hand. "Leave here with me, like this" Louis whispered, "They'll see us?" Harry replied, "That's the point" Louis said, Louis opened the door, Harry didn't let go and followed Louis out of the closet, gasps filled the room, Louis didn't care, he loved Harry, Louis leant over and kissed Harry on the cheek. He really Loved Harry.


End file.
